


Waking into Spring

by Savorysavery



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery





	Waking into Spring

**Summary:** You wake up.

**Rated:** G/K

**Genres:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fluff

* * *

You wake up to blinding white lights, a sterile room of greys and stark whites, shadowed only because a figure is leaning over you, large eyes staring down at you.

He’s wan, a mess of sticks and stones and skin, hanging from him. His hair is longer: longer than you remember it being only minutes ago, only seconds ago, now **years** ago, and it’s tugged back into a high ponytail, his ahoge a long, limp strand that dangles between his eyes, right over his nose, between eyes that hover on the edge of green and red, narrowed at you.

There’s lips that are smiling though, pink and soft and gentle and **warm** looking, and tears rolling down his cheeks, cheeks that are quivering with the effort of keeping from turning tears to sobs, sobs to a smeared mess of emotion.

“Nagito,” Hajime breathes out in a sob, and he bows over, face close to yours now. You can smell mint on his breath, and the sterility of it nearly takes you out: it’s not **his scent**. It’s the scent of doctors and of someone else mucking with him, and it doesn’t fit.

So you fix that.

With a wheeze, you call out to him, voice **creaking** out to him, and you feel the cool slide of water down your throat, then the _click_ of glass. You try again: “H…Ha…Ha…ji…me,” you begin, voice a rasp even still. But a bit stronger, a bit more sure, and four years older than you remember sounding. “Is….that…y…”

There’s a whistle of air ,and he’s hushing you, and his lips fall upon yours, soft and **kind** , an outpouring of years of ennui built up inside of him. It sinks into you as you try to move your mouth against his, try to accept the kiss as years of memories -the killing life, the game breaking down the moment you realized reality versus digital- flooding your mind. It makes you gasp, and Hajime breaks the connection, nestling up alongside you.

You feel the slight **bulk** of him, the scratch of his hair, his blunt nails, and your heart monitor speeds up, a staccato _beep beep beep_ that won’t slow down. You feel color sink into your vision, spy pale, yellow light coming into your window, and see the faint tan of Hajime’s skin.

“You….waited…for me?” It’s selfish of you to ask, but you don’t care: your last thought of Hajime was as the spear fell, as it gutted you and you went into the inky black expanse of your mind. You feel a pang of guilt, but Hajime brushes your arm, tucks his head against your shoulder, and nods slowly.

“I did,” Hajime replies. “I’ve only been up for two weeks, but I waited. One of the higher-ups almost was kind enough to move a bed in here for me,” he added, chuckling. “Could you imagine it?”

You can’t speak right now because there’s a lump in your throat, can’t move because your body hasn’t for years now, and you tell yourself that it’s **because** you were comatose, that it’s because you’re **just waking up** , but no, it’s because Hinata Hajime **waited for you** of all people.

You feel your eyes burn, feel unused tear ducts ache as tears roll down your cheeks, and feel Hajime’s rough hand on your cheek, thumbing them away as they come. They come quicker and quicker, and Hajime murmurs into your cheek, sweet nothings that make you cry **more** , as if all the stress of not being aware has **finally** caught up.

You’re not sure how long you cry, but it rubs ou raw, ca tongue rough emotions cleansing you. You let your head swim in the emotions, let the shocking, stark moment of **control** that you savor as you unwind there on the bed, Hajime right next to yourself.  

You feel yourself wake up in full now, because your heart monitor is **so loud** , and your body is **so clammy** , and Hajime is **so near** that you feel you could stay awake forever because you woke up to Hinata Hajime, and you smile, because you’ve come **home** , and it’s to **your** Hajime, who’s been waiting for you all along.

 


End file.
